virtue attatchment
by Suk-fong
Summary: love is not just a virtue, but the basis for all being
1. empty

**Pairing:** Kaya/Tagaki

* * *

Somewhere under all the smiles and innuendoes, there is nothing really there.

She wonders if he loves her and if he'd notice that she's not smiling as much.

Maybe it's old age (But she's not really old…), but she just feels empty.

She knows she loves him, but that doesn't mean much when he's not home and he's working on their anniversary and birthdays.

Maybe love isn't enough.

She wishes it is.


	2. almost awesome

**Pairing:** Kaya/Fukuda

* * *

He doesn't know why exactly he is interested in her.

She's younger, obviously, and married.

And she kicks his ass at video games, which he's not sure how that happened.

She's pretty and funny and has a really stupid sense of humour, laughing at all his bad jokes.

She's got a great body.

And she's married.

That's the kicker, because that means she's off limits.

Especially since she is married Tagaki, a member of Team Fukuda.

That makes her double off-limits.

And she and Tagaki are good together, they make sense.

Which sucks, because he thinks they could be awesome.

No, he knows they would be awesome.


	3. mixed tape

**Pairing: **Kaya/Mashirou

**A/N:** First Person

* * *

She's there, even when he's not.

And that makes her a bit more impressive to me.

Because when Shujin left, he didn't tell anyone.

But she stayed and cooked and cleaned.

Maybe having her around reminds me of Miho.

Because I can sometimes pretend they're the same.

But then she laughs and

And she's not Miho.

She's Kaya, Shujin's wife, not Miho his fiancée.

Sometimes I mix them up


	4. refracting glass

**Pairing:** Kaya/Aoki friendship

**A/N:** Hinted at other relationships

* * *

Over a cup of tea they survey each other.

They are fighting for one man's affection, though one has already won and another will never win.

The man is nothing if not faithful.

Polite words are exchanged as each sees what they could never be and what he wants in the other.

They've become friends, better friends then anyone would imagine.

It's because they both know what it's like to love the man who may not love you back.


	5. trusted art

**Pairing: **Onesided Aoki/Shujin

* * *

He's not the first man she's trusted.

She trusted a boy in high school. She gave him her heart and he crumpled it and tossed it in the waste bin, and walked away with her friends.

(She drew her first manga then, depicting the exact same scene with a different outcome. It won awards, and she debuted because of it. He broke her heart, but made her famous.)

Soon she tired of quick romances, of something that sounds beautiful on the top, but is hideous underneath.

(She decides to change to shonen because she doesn't want to draw about what could have been, when she sees the wedding announcement.)

She meets him then, as he helps her with the genre.

He is not beautiful, but rather average; he can write though, and that makes everything better.

Little by little she tells him more and more, until he is the first number on her speed dial.

(She thinks maybe this is love, maybe this is right.)

And then she watches him propose to his girlfriend.

(She wonders if she should stop drawing)


	6. pretty is boring

**Pairing: **Fukuda/Aoki

* * *

She is pretty.

He'll give her that.

But pretty is only skin deep. And pretty warms a bed, but doesn't make you want to go back in.

Pretty is boring.

So he notices her briefly and dismisses her.

She'll make a small mark and leave the world to go back to her frilly drawings and froufrou romance.

He doesn't really notice until she starts faxing him drawings, and wanting to improve.

And she does improve.

Slowly.

Not really.

And he talks to her more.

To make sure she doesn't fuck it up.

But he keeps on talking to her.

Because she's not pretty anymore.

She's Aoki.

And Aoki is beautiful.

And beautiful is intoxicating. And beautiful warms a bed and makes you want to never leave.

Beautiful is addicting.


	7. not usually

**Pairing: **Hiramaru/Aoki

* * *

He's not the type of man she usually would want.

He's good looking, but looks don't really mean anything, not when they play creator with characters images.

But he's kind, and kind is something less fickle then beauty.

She has fallen for beautiful men, for average men and for men who are ugly.

And some of them have been kind.

They have rejected her love kindly, because their love is made for another.

Some of them have been cruel, demanding more then she is willing to give to anyone.

But he…

He just wants her to look at him.

To love him.

And maybe she's pitying him, because that's what she wants with another man.

But he is sweet, and kind, and she doesn't doubt he will treat her right.

So she says yes.


	8. burning images

**Pairing: **Iwase/Nizuma

* * *

He warns her that a woman should not visit a man's house at night.

And then he promptly says he doesn't think of anyone that way, that he is not mature to want a relationship like that with anyone.

He lies.

Because she is a cold diamond.

Beautiful, refracting the light perfectly, but too cold to touch.

He can look (pretending not to), but he cannot touch.

And he draws her and him in so many scenarios, like the movies, or the park, or dancing, or just talking.

And he burns them.

Some things are better never said allowed.


	9. broken smiles

**Pairing: **Iwase/Muira

* * *

This is insulating and insane.

Someone of her calibre should not be instructing by this jolly naive man.

She wants Hattori-san back.

He knew how to treat a woman.

But this…this man, editor, does not know how to do his job.

He does nothing.

He doesn't see how hard she is working, only telling her to add more jokes.

That she needs to make it funny.

That she needs to smile.

She smiled for Tagaki-kun, and he rejected her for _Miyoshi._

_She smiled for Hattori-san, and he transferred to be Tagaki-kun's editor._

_She won't smile for him._


	10. unwritten bliss

**Pairing:** Hattori/Tagaki

**A/N:** First time writing yaoi.

* * *

It strictly isn't allowed-a relationship between editor and author is prohibited.

But still…

It's not actually written down, it's more of word of mouth disapproval.

But still…

Tagaki is a new talent, and as an editor he is to nurture the talent.

But still…

And Tagaki is underage and has a girlfriend.

But still…

He is an author, and you are an editor.

There cannot be any 'but stills'. This is the truth, deal with it.

Tagaki's heart doesn't skip a beat when he hands you a manuscript and your hands touch.

Tagaki doesn't dream of you.

He writes the beautiful words, that become the base for the drawings you edit.

He is an author, and you are an editor.


	11. stoplight lust

**Pairing: **Fukuda/Miho

* * *

She doesn't know who the man is on his bike racing down the street.

She is captivated by his smirk, and confidence.

He is a man who breathes energy and danger.

He is nothing like Mashiro-kun.

She stares at him, and he smirks at her knowingly.

She wonders if this is what it feels like to be in lust. The butterflies in her stomach and the tingling up and down her spine.

The light changes and he's gone and she'll never know.


	12. cheater dreamer liar

**Pairing: **Mashiro/Aoki

* * *

He is not sure what to do.

Not sure about anything really.

Because it all started innocently, with a kiss on the cheek for congratulations of finally getting an anime.

And he sees her at the wedding, and he doesn't know what captivates him more, the blushing bride after so many years of waiting.

Or her whose sitting in the back smiling next to Fukuda.

But he thinks about her a lot.

And he wonders if he was hasty.

If it was a school boy crush that became more than it was suppose to.

Or if this is true love.

It doesn't matter though, except it does. Because it is Miho who is sleeping beside him, when he dreams of her.

And he's not sure about what to do.

So he kisses his wife, and closes his eyes to dream of the pretty woman who watched his wedding.


	13. full

**Pairing: **Miho/Mashiro

* * *

He has been told that they are stupid.

She has been told that they will find other people and fall in love with them.

He has been told that not kissing the girl you are engaged to until your wedding is stupid.

She has been told that there is something wrong about never seeing the person you love.

They have been asked if it is worth the tears, the distant, the trouble and miscommunication that has happened through the years.

That being so lonely, whiling watching Kaya and Tagaki celebrate their marriage and their children and the rise and fall of everything that has happened, is worth it.

The promise they made must have worth behind it.

Because in the end, marriage is just a promise.

And they are positive it is worth it.

* * *

**A/N:And thus ends the challenge of the Bakuman couple brought to you by SebonzaMitsuki27, and myself. I hope you enjoyed them, and thank you for reading**


End file.
